The birthday
by angela123111
Summary: i'm done. i kind of gave up on this since it was told in the story itself.
1. the beginning

One day, Guilt-na Zan was forced to find Kyochi. He and Vincent went to his house. Guilt-na pounded on the door and yelled "OPEN UP!" No one came. Vincent said "Look, my lord. The window is open. Do you want me to fly up there and open the door?" Guilt-na said "No need. The door is open." Vincent was ready to fly up, then he noticed that his lord was gone. Vincent started flying all over the place, yelling "My lord, where are you?" Guilt-na stepped out of the house and said "Vincent, hurry up." Vincent flew to him and cried "My lord."


	2. Chapter 2

So, they went inside. Guilt-na yelled "Hello, anybody there?!!" When nobody answered, he ordered Vincent to go and search the house. After a few minutes, he came back and said "My lord nobody's here." After Vincent said that, a huge rumble came shaking from under them. Guilt-na asked "Vincent, did you check the basement?" He shook his head. So, Guilt-na ordered "Let's go downstairs!"

They went down there. (Guess what they saw . ) They saw Kyouichi on the floor, smothered with cake. Vincent yelled "Master Night Veil!" and Guilt-na poked him, to see if he was still alive.

He started squirming, after that he opened his eyes. He quickly stood up and yelled "What brings such dreadful monsters to my splendid basement?!" Guilt-na pointed out that he had cake on him.


	3. Chapter 3

He hurried and tried to wipe the cake off. Vincent handed him a napkin "Here you go, Master Night Veil." "Thanks, by the way why are you guys here? And please DON'T tell me you are here to use one of Kyoji's traps on me!" said Kyoichi.

"No! Tonae told me to tell you to come to the house for something" yelled Guilt-na. "By the way why were you covered in cake?" "It's a secret. But, fine I'll go with you as long as you promise me that Kyoji won't spring any traps." said Kyoichi. "Okay, we will ... try to stop Master Kyoichi." replied Vincent. "Fine, then let's hurry and go!" yelled Guilt-na.

After they arrived at Kyoji's house, Vincent told Kyoichi "Master Night Veil, please stay out here for a minute, please." He and Guilt-na went into the house. She was thinking "why did we have to get Kyoichi. Also, why did, Tonae ask me to bake a cake." While she was thinking, Kyoji said "Hello, dolly!" She ignored him. He then said "Hello my gorgeous masterpiece, welcome back."


	4. Chapter 4

He hurried and tried to wipe the cake off. Vincent handed him a napkin "Here you go, Master Night Veil." "Thanks, by the way why are you guys here? And please DON'T tell me you are here to use one of Kyoji's traps on me!" said Kyoichi.

"No! Tonae told me to tell you to come to the house for something" yelled Guilt-na. "By the way why were you covered in cake?" "It's a secret. But, fine I'll go with you as long as you promise me that Kyoji won't spring any traps." said Kyoichi. "Okay, we will ... try to stop Master Kyoichi." replied Vincent. "Fine, then let's hurry and go!" yelled Guilt-na.

After they arrived at Kyoji's house, Vincent told Kyoichi "Master Night Veil, please stay out here for a minute, please." He and Guilt-na went into the house. She was thinking "why did we have to get Kyoichi. Also, why did, Tonae ask me to bake a cake." While she was thinking, Kyoji said "Hello, dolly!" She ignored him. He then said "Hello my gorgeous masterpiece, welcome back." Guilt-na was going to punch him, but Tonae interrupted them when she said "Welcome back, Guilt-na-chan, Vin-chan.


	5. Chapter 5

"Yeah, we're home Tonae." Guilt-na replies. Kyoichi looked around He saw banners were everywhere saying "Happy Birthday!" and a large cake.

Kyoichi asks "What is going on here?"

"Well it's called a birthday party, my idiot of a brother." Kyoji replies.

"I can see that but why am I here?" Kyochi asks.

Kyoji replies "Tonae wanted us to be together for our birthday."

"Oh," said Kyoichi and Guilt-na.

"Well, let's get this party started!" Kyoji yells.

They played games, ate the cake, opened presents, and Kyoji unleashed some traps on Kyoichi (some with a guillotine), and the party ended. Kyoichi said his thanks and left. Guilt-na stuck with cleaning the dining room and Vincent in the kitchen.


End file.
